The Love Chronicles
by ANEwrites
Summary: A series of oneshots, surrounding your favorite characters! Suggestions wanted. 1st Oneshot up!
1. Introduction

**Hey! This is my new collection of oneshots! I started off with one, and will continue posting with suggestions only from now on. So if you think you have a great song or plotline that I could write about, please submit it in a review or PM me. I specialize in Dramione (Draco/Hermione) , but am also open to other pairings. Please, please, please! Leave a suggestion, and enjoy the first oneshot I have here. Also, if you like Dramione, I have a chapter story in progress, in addition to this oneshot collection. Please R&R!**

**~ANEwrites**


	2. First Sight

**A/N: I don't own the lyrics to 'Breakaway' (Kelly Clarkson) or Harry Potter (JK Rowling). **

_Title: First Sight_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: When Draco and Hermione get over their past and start a new future, they somehow run into each other again… Songfic to 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson._

First Sight

_Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window... Dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy, I would pray…_

* * *

Hermione looked back at the house, which she was leaving, possibly forever. The house she had shared with Ron. The house where they had lived happily.

Until that day. Until the day he had ruined it all. Until the day she had found him kissing Lavender Brown under the oak tree. Their oak tree. The oak tree under which Ron had proposed to her. Until the day he had come home drunk, and hit her.

She was finished with him. The sky darkened and it began to rain. She let it rain. At least Mother Nature felt her sadness.

* * *

Draco sat up in his bed, and looked at the blonde girl next to him. He knew he had to stop. But he knew he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't cope with Astoria's death by himself. He needed someone. He needed something to hold onto. He needed that blissful fire when he drank.

Deep down, he knew he was becoming an alcoholic. But he couldn't care. He had lost the ability to care. He had never had the ability to care. It was always Astoria.

* * *

_Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me… Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here, so I'd pray, I could breakaway…_

* * *

Hermione had tried a million things. She had tried talking. She had tried reasoning. She had told his family and asked them to help her. But it was all in vain. They couldn't stop him. They couldn't stop him hurting her.

She still went to the Weasley family meetings. Sunday brunch. Friday dinner. She tried to hide the scars. The bruises. Someone would always ask her what was wrong. She always replied, "Nothing, nothing at all."

She had loved him. She still loved him. But how could you love someone when they were hurting you inside?

* * *

Draco still remembered that day. Crouching beside the hospital bed. Being told his wife and his unborn son would not survive. Being comforted. Crying. Saying good-bye. The funeral.

He still remembered the day Blaise took him out for the first time since her death. To the nearest nightclub. Buying him a drink. Telling him it would help. He remembered refusing. Refusing to drink. But in the end, he had become so desperate that he needed it. The first sip. It had been the trigger. The trigger to keep going. To keep drinking.

He felt odd the first time. The second time. All the times. But the staff hadn't. They enjoyed his company, they said. But he knew all they enjoyed was the clinking in his pocket.

* * *

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky, and I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway.._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I loved, I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway…_

* * *

Hermione kept dragging her suitcase, feeling oddly free. She was free. To do as she wished. Unbound. Careless. Joyously free.

She decided to follow what had been her calling since her days at Hogwarts. What she had even thought about doing before knowing she was a witch. What she had been forbidden to do by Ron because it would take time out of their relationship.

Teach. Teach children. Little, sweet children who needed to be taught the basics of life. Children who didn't have the same gifts as herself and would never hold a wand or know of the mysterious other world which existed within their own.

And that's exactly what she was going to do. Check into a hotel, and go through the schooling she needed to do her duty. Little did she know who else had the same thought.

* * *

Draco knew what he had to do. He threw the glass he held against the wall, and watched it shatter, just like he intended his habit to. He thought. What was he going to do now?

No one in their right mind would hire Draco Malfoy, known alcoholic and bar customer. He needed to go to the muggle world. He thought. He remembered always wanting to have the power that his teachers had, and use it in a way that would benefit the students. Benefit meaning, let them have all the fun they wanted, while still learning the subject.

A teacher. He almost laughed out loud at the thought. Draco Malfoy, teacher to muggle children. But that's what he was going to do. Get a proper degree, and teach those kids like they'd never been taught before.

_Yes,_ he thought as he packed his suitcase with all of his worldly treasures. His clothes. A Malfoy seal. And last of all, he looked at Astoria's jade necklace. The one she had been wearing the night before it had all crashed around his ears.

He slipped it into the front pocket of the suitcase, determined not to look at it. Determined to put the past behind. Determined to move forward. Get a new girl. Give her the necklace. Pass on Astoria's last heirloom.

* * *

_Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean…_

_Get onboard a fast train, travel on a jet plane, far away, and breakaway…._

* * *

Hermione thought about where to go. She thought of just the place. One family vacation, that her parents had hated. She had loved it. The smell of the salt in the ocean breeze. See the swaying of the palm trees. Walk the boardwalk next to the beach. Feel the sand under her feet.

Florida. Full of flowers. The land where Ponce de León had once upon a time tried to find the Fountain of Youth. The state whose education had to be improved.

She would do it, she thought. She would be the one who brings Florida back. As a safe haven, as the best place for children to live. She booked a ticket, and departed later that evening for the city of lights, better known as Miami.

* * *

Draco remembered a game Astoria used to play. Where they would pick their next trip destination. Open the atlas book. Close their eyes. And move their fingers around on the page until they counted to 10.

He played that game now. Trying to pick a place to stay. Forever. Until he was dragged back by someone, he was going to stay there.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Open your eyes. Florida. Flowery land. That's where he was going to make his mark.

* * *

_Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging 'round revolving doors, maybe I don't know where they'll take me but, gotta keep moving on, moving on, fly away, breakaway…._

* * *

Hermione squinted up at the glass building in the blinding sunshine. This was her new workplace. The Florida Institution for the Education of Teachers. FIET. She was going to make her dream a reality. She was going to find someone new, and paint the portrait of her new life, throwing the old one away and starting with a fresh new canvas.

As she reached for the door, another hand reached it at the same time as she. She looked up, and opened her mouth to apologize.

"Sorry." The man in front of her spoke first. "Wait…" He took off his sunglasses. "Granger?"

Her eyes widened, suddenly recognizing the face in front of her. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Making a new life. How about you? What brings you to the sunshine state?"

"The same, I suppose. How about we meet up for coffee later? Just to catch up?"

"Sure. After sch- classes?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Okay. See you around Malfoy." She turned around and headed through the revolving doors, towards the right.

Draco stood dumbfounded, stunned by the beauty of his old school enemy. He had never believed in love at first sight, but maybe, now he did…


	3. Stop and Stare

**A/N: Thanks to my one reader from last time... Please review and offer prompts for the next story! Thanks ~ANEwrites P.S. If you like Dramione, check out my story Namaste, Draco: Link on my profile. **

**Stop and Stare**

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years…_

Draco slowly opened his eyes, savoring the warmth of the brunette witch beside him. His heart broke when he contemplated what he was about to do. Some of his favorite memories were spent with this witch. Now he was about to erase them from her mind.

"Hermione, wake up, please. There's something I have to tell you."

Hermione groaned and opened her warm chocolate eyes sleepily.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I have... I'm a Malfoy. You're a Muggle-born. I'm a Death Eater. You're part of the Golden Trio."

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" Hermione asked testily, now wide awake.

Draco took a deep breath. "No. I'm wiping your memory. I have something I need to do, and you're not allowed to be involved."

"No. No, no, no, no, NO! Don't come near me, don't you raise your wand!" Hermione leapt from her bed and started backing towards the door.

"Colloportus." Draco's heart broke a little more every time he used a spell against the only bright spot in this dark period of his life. "I swear that if we ever make it out of this alive, I'll find you. Obliviate."

_Steady hands, just take the wheel..._

_And every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal..._

_for the life I lead… _

Draco summoned all of his strength and spoke to Hermione in a raw, hateful voice. "What are you doing in my room, you filthy, dirty Mudblood?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you are a terrible, evil PRICK!"

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, can you see what I see…_

Now he stood in the Room of Hidden Things, a spell away from unleashing 15 Death Eaters into Hogwarts to kill Professor Dumbledore. His history with the Gryffindor Princess flashed before his eyes, intelligent arguments and fights on the Astronomy Tower balcony, fervent kisses in the candlelight, early morning mugs of hot chocolate. Then he thought about the morning, when he'd thrown it all out the window, sacrificing everything for his parents' approval.

This was the thought that pushed his urge over the line that stopped him, and he cast the last spell and let the Death Eaters in.

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push_

_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._

_Steady feet, don't fail me now_

_Gonna run till you can't walk_

_Something pulls my focus out_

_And I'm standing down..._

Now he was clutching his Hand of Glory, sprinting down the halls of the school where he'd spent his teenage years. He broke down the wards that the Order had cast around the Astronomy Tower, and ran up the stairs to meet the icy-blue eyes of his headmaster.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco panted, trying not to show the terror that he felt inside.

"Good evening, Draco." The headmaster's calmness did little to qualm Draco's fears.

Draco suddenly took notice of the second broom that lay at Dumbledore's side. "Who else is here?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

Draco tore his eyes away from the spot, and faced Dumbledore again. "No. There are Death Eaters in your school tonight."

"Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in." It wasn't a question that prompted an answer. So Draco let his eyes wander, and he found them resting on a spot in the very corner of the tower, the place where Hermione had kissed him for the first time, and he had felt something tickle deep in his soul.

He let himself lose himself in the memory, not noticing the weakened professor looking at him and smiling slightly. But as soon as he turned around, Dumbledore wiped his face of emotions once more.

"You're not a murderer, Draco. I can help you. Come over to the right side, the side that you know is right in your heart."

"You can't help me. He'll kill me. He'll kill my whole family! Nobody can help me now."

"I know. That's why we can-" But exactly what the Order of the Phoenix could do for Draco he never knew, for at that moment, Amycus and Alecto Carrow barged onto the tower, dressed in black robes. They were followed by Fenrir Greyback, looking filthy, and picking clumps of dirt from underneath his fingernails.

"Draco, do it now, we're not going to be able to hold off this Order lot for long."

Then, another robed figure swept into the room, sweeping Draco aside, and removing his hood. Snape looked deep into Dumbledore's eyes, and was the only one who caught the whisper that came from his mouth.

"Please..."

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape stepped back with an air of finality.

Draco was in disbelief. "How could you do this? It was my mission!"

Snape bent over and whispered in Draco's ear.

"I know what you've been doing with Miss Granger. I know what you did this morning. If you want to be near her, you must come over. The Dark Lord will punish you most severely for not completing your task. Come to our side."

The thought about _how _Snape knew about his… affair with Hermione never crossed his mind. He always managed to find a way to know every detail about Draco's life. "No. I can't. My family. My mother. I can't do it."

Snape looked at him in disappointment.

"Okay."

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, you don't need_

Now he stood in the drawing room of his Manor, being pushed forward by his aunt Bellatrix, asked to identify the three figures in front of him.

It was very clearly Hermione, Weasley, and obviously if those two were here, then the disfigured face in between them would have to be Potter. He tried to play dumb, but they figured it out eventually, and the boys were dragged downstairs, with the Weasel yelling Hermione's name, and Potter struggling.

"Now, we're all alone, you filthy little thing." Bellatrix backed Hermione into a corner, raising her wand. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. How did you steal the sword from my vault?"

"We f-found it! We didn't steal it!"

"LIES! CRUCIO!"

Hermione's screams cut straight through Draco's heart, and he began to reconsider what he should have done at the Astronomy Tower.

Would he have been happier separated from his family and aligning with the Light? Or was he happy here?

_What you need, what you need…_


End file.
